Others
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Sequel. "The world belongs to everyone? What idiotic dribble. These creatures have no idea what the ideals of the world must be. But together again, we can fix this world. We shall be whole once again boy. But the Smashers must be removed first, their powers used against them. We will reawaken my ideals together you, I, and the Others."


_**The Others part 1**_

" _ **Grudge,"**_

"Honestly … I can't say this has been the best vacation I've been on, but I've had worst. From diabolical megalomaniacs, to roommate issues, but I can't say it hasn't been all bad. Being a Super Smash Brother is never a dull moment. Always something interesting going on, plus it doesn't hurt being able to show people why you're the best. Of course, the fun and games almost came to a stop real quick when we almost broke the universe. When we all first came to this world, both new and old, we were in the beginning stages of the tournament. Most of the new people hardly knew what was even going on. Next thing we know, we're scattered all over and fighting for our lives against these guys calling themselves the Subspace Army. Not the worst name, but hey I say the guys tried. After fighting our way through these guys we find out that the big bad was planning on bringing parts of the Smash World into this pocket dimension called Subspace. Tabuu, again awful name but it kinda stuck, I mean what were we gonna call him instead, Bob? Anyway, we cleaned the guy's clock, returned the parts of the world he stole, freed Master Hand, and got out of Subspace before the place collapsed in on itself. I'd say we did a pretty awesome job considering that was our first real official team up. We got close, we formed our own clubs or whatever and things were pretty sweet.

But turns out we goofed up big time. Subspace wasn't just any 'ol pocket dimension, it was like a super prison cell holding a being of incredible power called Omni. When the locks fell apart he got loose. He also used this telepathic connection with the Original 12 to possess them and use em as puppets. The rest of us Smashers were forced to fight our friends, and not in a fun sporty way either. More like 'we're going to take your head off' kind of way. It turns out the guy is an ancient Smash god that had originally created this world, the Hands, and even the Smash tournament that Master Hand runs now. He's a millennia years old, and crazy dangerous, on top of just being plain 'ol crazy. He was weak though, since Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Original 12 had beat him back also taking a majority of his powers before they sealed him away. The majority of his powers were placed in this orb. My friends and I managed to find it, but one of my close friends had been exposed to it. He actually absorbed all the power of a god. At first we thought it was good thing, but the power started doing things to him, messed with his head bad. He's a nice kid, but with a real messed up history that likes to make things hard for him. Omni used that to his advantage. Omni doesn't really have a physical form, he's more of a … a something or other I don't know. But he switches host every hundred years or so, since mortal bodies tend to breakdown after a while. My friend became his new host, and it changed him dramatically. He became someone we didn't know and we thought we'd never get him back." The speaker takes a breath as if remembering how he had felt at the time. He continues.

"But with a little persistence on my part, and his close friends, we did get him back. We did the unthinkable, impossible even, and separated him from Omni. But we kinda had a little hiccup and winded up fighting this unstoppable monster that was probably gonna be like, and I'm using a term that the eggheads used, an anti-big bang. Don't know what that is, but I figured it meant that it was gonna be a pretty big explosion. The entire Smash Brothers went at this thing, but we couldn't stop it. Somehow though the friend we saved risked almost everything to save us. Geez if he had died, I woulda killed him, though I get a feeling I would've had to wait in line. But we saved him, also spreading out Omni's consciousness throughout the universe. He's not dead, but he is in a state of energy that is flowing pretty much everywhere. My friend is still trying to recover from that time, being unmade then built up again can have that effect on a person. He described it as having everything you are ripped out of you, and then something else put back in. You feel the same but different. Scary stuff, but Omni should be gone for the most part, and things can go back to normal-ish around here. But honestly I gotta wonder my friend was Omni for almost 24 hours. A part of me wanders what he could've done in that amount of time."

The speaker is suddenly blinded by a bright light. He sees a figure rush him, a blow to the head, and then then darkness.

* * *

"Last stop Smash Manor," Sonic says as he arrives screeching to a halt in the front yard of the mansion. The proclamation had actually taken Lucas a bit by surprise. Sonic hadn't said much on the way back to the mansion, very odd, but Lucas admitted that it was still rather early.

"Thanks Sonic for that. I needed the time to clear my head. I'm betting Ness is probably wondering where I am…" Lucas states with a sigh.

"Well better get to him before he starts whining," Sonic waves the blonde forward.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll catch up a little later. I wanna go for a quick run. Been a minute since I've stopped worrying about everything and just wondered around," Sonic explains. Lucas nods completely understanding Sonic's free spirit nature.

"Okay, well don't take too long, Master Hand is planning on having a few matches today to help the morale of the city a bit."

"Right, later half-pint," Sonic said as he shoots off in a burst of speed. Lucas notes that Sonic accelerated a bit faster than normal tearing up the ground a bit something he normally never does, but Lucas felt he was overanalyzing the hedgehog at this point.

…

…

…

" _The world belongs to everyone? That's the big secret, the thing that tipped the scales. The world had move so far beyond my understanding that I couldn't control it anymore. What idiotic dribble. Honestly boy, I know you can't honestly believe that. We were once one in the same! I know you don't believe that. Even now in this state of existence a part of you is still Omni just like Omni is still a part of you. This is permanent and it's not going away! Your life will fade away as all life fades away. But the one thing that doesn't are ideals. The world can be altered simply on the ideals of other mortal men, and this ideal is first held as notoriety. Before eventually when enough times passes, usually long after the original holder of the ideal passes, the new ideal becomes fact. It becomes law. It becomes the status quo. The holder is then held with the upmost respect! But this is idiotic dribble as well. Ideals are shaped and changed by those around them. Who knows if the original ideal was meant to be a status quo. Maybe some simpleton took it an altered into something unrecognizable to the original idealist. But similar enough to where any other simpleton couldn't tell the difference. But that is not the case here dear boy._

 _The worlds all around you are my ideals. I know what I wanted them to be, and I know what they needed to be. You creatures in my absence misinterpreted the worlds that I had blessed you with. You all have misinterpreted what I had given to you all. But I will not fade away, I am forever, and I have the chance to set the record straight. The world belongs to everyone? What stupidity is that to think dear boy. As your brief time under ascension you were gifted with clarity. To see the bigger picture, and though the vision may be clouded now I know you can still see it. I know you can still hear my voice echoing through your mind._

 _The dangers of allowing these creatures free rein in the world proves drastically disastrous. They all want freedom but the simple fact is as a species they are not mature enough to handle it. They are like spoiled children refusing to share based solely on the fact that they can. My simple ideal has been spilt and bastardized over the millennia. But you have shown me something Lucas. You've shown me that the power you creatures hold have advanced farther then I could imagine. You have strength comparable to gods. I can't defeat you as I am, and I can't see us ever becoming what we once were. But don't worry…I can feel it. The aching in your chest. You want to be complete just as much as I do. Don't worry, we will be complete soon. But it's going to take some help. Help from Others."_


End file.
